Mentiras y Verdades
by ShadowLancelot
Summary: Rouge siente que su novio Knuckles la esta traicionando y Shadow intentando consolarla pasa algo inesperado. Shadouge.Aviso Lemon


Mentiras y Verdades

Hola wow mi primer fic. Al fin tuve valor y creatividad para crearlo. Seh ya se que Rouge queda bien con Knuckles y todo eso pero oigan por favor son solo fics no la vida real. Bueno aqui se los presentos mi primer fic :D ah y otra cosa muy importante los Sumarry apestan

**Sumarry:**

Ciudad de Tokio un lugar donde cualquier cosa puede pasar amor, mentiras, romance, peleas… sexo, una chica siente que su viejo amor esta con otra, siendo asi escapa y en un momento de consolación ocurre algo inesperado. Shadouge .Aviso !LEMON¡. Oneshot

Capítulo 1: La sospecha

-Ahh... que cansada estoy después de robar estas gemas sin ningun valor-Dijo un chica con cabello blanco muy peculiar sentandose en el sofa prendiendo la televisión

-Donde podra estar cuando lo necesito-Se quejaba porque su novio no estaba.

-Bueno debe estar por ahí-Dijo tirando una de sus botas hacía atras

-¡Cuidado chica murcielaga!-Dijo un joven con cabello negro con puntas rojas al final de los mechones de su cabello

-Lo siento Shadow no te había visto-Dijo sorprendidamente al ver a Shadow en el pasillo con una bota en la mano

-Lo suponía... bueno veo que tienes esas gemas... parece que no tienen ningun valor alguno-Dijo Shadow viendo las gemas

-Bueno estaba pensando lo mismo mientras caminaba por aqui-Dijo algo caprichosa, pero después se recordo de algo más importante-Oye sabes si Knuckles estaba o pudo llegar aqui-Dijo algo preocupada mientras se quitaba la otra bota

-El estubo aqui por 5 minutos y después se fue-Dijo Shadow mientras veía la cara de depreción de Rouge

-¡Bah!-Grito Rouge con algo de depreción-Siento que alguna vez deberíamos terminar ya sabes, siento, nose que me esta algo así...-Dijo Rouge viendo a Shadow todavía parado en el pasillo.

-Tracionandote-Dijo Shadow viendo a Rouge sentada algo angustiado por respecto al comentario

-...Si algo asi-Dijo con un poco más de depreción en su cara-Shadow alguna vez has sentido eso-Dijo a Shadow con una seña de que se sentara en el sofa

-No-Dijo muy frío-Jamás lo he sentido, de alguna forma lo unico que siento es el odio y la tristeza por lo de María-Dijo caminando hacia el sofa

-Tenías que ser...-Dijo Rouge con un tono un poco burlón y agresivo-Oye Shadow crees que debería ir tras Knuckles y ver que pasa o algo parecido-Dijo Rouge intentando buscar la solución de su problema

-Tu decides yo no, tu tienes tus problemas y yo los míos-Dijo Shadow con su típico tono frío-Decidete porque lo único que se sobre esto es que te va a doler más si sigues con esto-Dijo Shadow viendole la cara a Rouge. Shadow le había probocado una cara de angustia, deseperación y tristeza a Rouge

-Voy por el Shadow debe estar todavía por las calles, son apenas las 8:30 de la noche-Dijo Rouge levantandose del sofa y poniendose sus botas

-Y tu puedes todavía porque eres una murcielaga-Dijo Shadow con un tono poco burlon y frío

-Sabes Shadow jamas te he visto con ese tono me parece sorprendente lo que puedes llegar a hacer si yo estoy aquí-Dijo Rouge saliendo de la casa dejando a un confundido Shadow en el sofa y viendo la televisión

-Hmmm... por donde buscar primero-Dijo rouge caminando por las calles de Tokio-Tal vez voy a su casa o la discoteca de Silver. Tal vez al bar de Jade-dijo nerviosa y dudosa-Vor a la discoteca de Silver queda más cerca

Camino hasta llegar a la discoteca donde Silver estaba apenas habriendola, camino un poco más rrápido pero se detuvo al ver el deportivo de Knuckles. Silver y Knuckles entablaban una conversación mientras Rouge se escondía entre algunos cubos de basura que había en el callejón donde ella estaba

-Bueno tratare...-Dijo Silver viendo como el deportivo de Knuckles salío de la discoteca.

-Tratare de que... tengo que hacerle varias preguntas- Dijo para ella misma corriendo y entrando a la discoteca antes de que los guardias llegaran en sus motos

-Bien parece que no voy desde hace mucho aquí... la remodelaron...¡ahí esta Silver!-Viendolo entrar por una puerta algo grande. Inmediatamente Rouge lo persiguio por esa puerta hasta llegar a su oficina

-¡Rouge!-Dijo Silver sorprendido al verla en su oficina-¿Que haces aqui, hace tiempo que no te veo por mi discoteca?- Dijo parandose de su silla- Dime te gusto la remodelación-dijo con un tono de bufón

-No vine por bailar o algo así Silver-Dijo ROuge viendo a Silver sudar un poco- Afuera te vi charlando con Knuckles y quiero saber el porque-Dijo Rouge con un tono de amenaza

-No te lo voy a decir, no te puedes entrometer con mi vida-Dijo con un tono agresivo

Rouge pensó por un poco tiempo hasta que decidio como chantajearlo, penso en una amiga, alguien en particular que Silver no se resistiría jamas penso en Blaze. Silver anteriormente le insistía en una cita con Blaze

-Ok entonces le dire A Blaze que deje de pensar en lo lindo que eres-Dijo Rouge con un tono burlón. Al oír esto Silver sudo y se sobresalto pensando en que ya no tendría más oportunidad con su amor Blaze

-Ok te lo diré-Dijo Silver viendoa una triunfadora Rouge- Pero te advierto no te agradara-Al decir esto Rouge penso en lo peor y se sento en la silla más cerca

-Bien afuera Knuckles y yo estabamos hablando sobre ti-Dijo Silver tragando un montón de saliva. Tambiés al oír esto Rouge se sobresalto mostrando una cara de angustia

-Knuckles me dijo que ya no podía seguir con la relación entre tu y el, tambiés dijo que trataría de hacer algo con otra chica, no explico nada sobre lo que va a hacer y nada sobre quien era la chica, lo siguiente que dijo fue que no quería estar más contigo porque ya no lo complacías y no le prestabas atención y que ya estaba pensando que salías con Shadow, eso fue lo que dijo, tambiés me dijo que no te dijera nada yo dije que trataría pero aquí estas y yo contandote toda la historia-Dijo Silver con cara de preocupación, viendo a Rouge con cara de mucha depreción.

Rouge intento salir pero Silver la detuvo con una mano- Rouge no le cuentes esto a Knuckles y por favor no le digas nada malo a Blaze de mí sabes que yo la amo mucho. Y te dire otra cosa Knuckles se dirijía al bar de Jade ahí debería encontrarse con otra chica-Dijo Silver soltando a Rouge de la mano

-Gracias silver-Dijo Rouge con la cabeza abajo llorando un poco-No le contare nada malo a Blaze le contare que eres un buen chico-Dijo Rouge viendo a un Silver un poco deprimido por lo que estaba pasando entre Rouge y Knuckles-Y te contare un secreto por tu ayuda-Dijo Rouge volteandose y viendo a un Silver confundido-Blaze también te ama solo como ambos son tímidos no se atreven a decir nada, tienes que decirselo ambos estarían felicez juntos-Al decir esto Silver se sobrsalto y Rouge se fue corriendo hacía el bar de Jade

* * *

**-o+o-+o-**

-Como estara Rouge ya descubrío lo que pasa-Dijo Shadow todavía en el sofa y viendo la televisión-Ya son las 9:45 pm y no ha regresado tal vez encontro más pistas pero necesita encontrar a Knuckles para verificar lo que le pasa

Shadow se paro de sofa y se dirijió a su cuarto. Vio lo desordenado que estaba y no le dio mucha importancia busco de celular en todas partes haste que lo encontro

-Debería llamar a Rouge ya se esta haciendo algo tarde-Dijo marcando el numero de Rouge

-No contesta debe estar algo ocupada-Dijo tirando el celular a su cama y volviendo al sofa a ver la televisión

** -o+o-+o-**

Rouge corrió hasta el bar de Jade ignorando su celular que sonaba con mucho volumen. Reconoció su canción era la de Shadow pero la ignoro diciendo en su mente que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

Llego al bar de jade tenía el tamaño de un super mercado y en letras de Neón decía Jade Blue Moon con una foto de ella y varia cerveza y vinos alrededor de ella

Rouge no tardó de identificar al deportivo de Knuckles parado en la puerta corrió pero era muy tarde ya estaba entrando la chica a su auto y de un momento a otro el carro salió de ese lugar a toda velocidad. Rouge decidió entrar al bar para ver que pasaba

-Debería preguntarle a Jade a ver que pasa-Dijo viendo todo el lugar viendo a varios grupos que reconocía tales como el de Sonic y Amy mirando al frente estaba Tail y Cream, también en la esquina superior derecha vio una pareja que se sorprendio ers jet y Wave. Se puso muy triste al ver a esas parejas disfrutando de lo que queda de la noche. Pero no estaba Jade vio hacía todas partes y no la veía aunque descubrió a Mephiles el actual novio de Jade. Se acerco a el

-Mephiles...-Dijo viendo sorprendida a Mephiles un poco llorando-Mephiles que te paso-Dijo poniendole la mano en el hombro

-Rouge tu también debes sufrir lo mismo que yo-Dijo Mephiles llorando y tomando una cerveza

-De que hablas-Dijo Rouge preocupada por lo que le sucedía a Mephiles además de que fue su ultimo amigo y no veía a Jade tenía que ser sobre ella

-Te lo contare-Dijo Mephiles viendo a Rouge sentandose a su lado- Bueno será duró pero lo dire-Dijo Mephiles inalando mucho aire y secandose sus lagrimas-Fue ahora lo que sucedió estaba con Jade pero creía que no me prestaba atención ya no le gustaba, entró por la puerta Knuckles y le dijo a Jade algo no llegue a oír en ese mismo instantes Knuckles se fue y a los 5 minutos Jade rompió conmigo y se fue después vi como se montaba en el carro de Knuckles estaban en dirección a la casa de Knuckles y bueno aqui estoy ahogando mis penas con una cerveza-Dijo Mephiles llorando más y Rouge también estaba a punto de llorar ya sabía quien era pero no sabía que haría

-Mephiles tengo que descubrir lo que pasa-Dijo Rouge pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mephiles intentando calmarlo

Salió corriendo del bar y tardo pocos minutos en llegar a la casa de Knuckles estaba muy oscuro miró a su reloj y decía ya las 10:30 pm estaba pensando en que Shadow ya estaba dormido o que el pobre seguría despierto esperandola para intentarla consolar cuando ella llegara con malas noticias

** -o+o-+o-**

Shadow se estaba durmiendo no podía llamar a Rouge tal vez estuviera en un momento importante y lo destruiría por su llamda inesperada. Salió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer encontró un poco de helado y se sentó a ver un poco más de televisión mientras se comía su minutos después se fue a bañar recordandose en todo el día que no se había bañado

-Ahh... que bien se siente-Dijo Shadow entrando a una tina de agua caliente-Debería intentar llamar a Rouge después que me bañe-Se dijo Shadow así mismo frotandose shampo en su pelo

** -o+o-+o-**

Estaba en la casa de Knuckles pero no podía llamar a la puerta saldría Knuckles y le diría puras mentiras haciendo que su busqueda fuera más dolorosa.

-Espero poder hallar una forma de intentar descubrirlo con esa...Jade-Dijo casi gritando al pronuciar el nombre de Jade

Encontró una escalera algo vieja subió por ahí pero después de algunos escalones se precipito que al ser haci de vieja los escalones crujían cada vez que ella lo ó corriendo para evitar hacer más ruido. Espío por la ventana del baño pero no había nadie, siguío con la ventana de la cocina y no había nadie, siguió hasta la ventana de la sala de estar tampoco había nadie se pecató que quedaban dos opciones:1. la del pasillo hacia otras habitaciones y 2. la de el cuarto de Knuckles.

Fue por la ventana del pasillo. Una luz provenía del cuarto de Knuckles y había dos sombras moviendose de una forma sospechosa, miró hacía el piso del pasillo y vió varias prendas incluyendo la camisa de Knuckles y una ese momento Rouge se había puesto nostalgica al ver la ropa tirada en el suelo

Prosiguió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Knuckles y era la única que tenía luz se acercó silenciosamente y a medida que avanzaba se podían escuchar gemidos y gritos, Rouge empezo a llorar y a dudar de que Knuckles y Jade lo estubieran haciendo, y estaba en lo correcto al ver por la ventana estaba un Knuckles sobre una Jade besandose y haciendo el sexo

-No porque lo hizo-Dijo Rouge salindo de la escalera llorando-¡Maldita seas Knuckles te odio!-DIjo gritando y repentinamente se cayó. En el piso sus llantos no tenía quien los pararas, miró a su reloj y marcaban las 11:15pm-Shadow...debe estar dormido,si lo llamo para que venga a buscarme-Dijo entre sollozos marcando el número de Shadow

Espero poco tiempo y una voz ronca se oyo a travez del celular-_¿Halo?_-Dijo Shadow pero no hubo repuesta de Rouge hasta que Rouge decidio hablarle a Shadow- Shadow era cierto *snif* Knuckles esta con otra chica-Dijo todavía llorando-_Rouge eres tu-_Dijo Shadow algo preocupado-Si Shadow soy yo *snif*-Dijo Rouge_-Ya se sabía no se puede confiar en ese Knuckles, oye no has vuelto dime donde estas y yo te busco-_Dijo Shadow algo frío-Estoy cerca de la casa de Knuckles-Dijo Rouge llorando_-Ok voy para alla-_dijo Shadow colgando el celular.

Rouge espero varios minutos hasta que vio llegar un deportivo color negro con flamas al final de las 2 últimas ruedas y sentado al frente estaba Shadow-Subete que hace frío afuera y además es tarde-Dijo Shadow abriendole la puerta para que Rouge entrara, inmediatamente Rouge entro al deportivo y cerró la puerta

Fue un viaje silencioso Rouge estaba mirando por la ventana y lo único que se oían eran los llantos de Rouge

Pasó poco tiempo para llegar a el apartamento de Rouge. Ambos salieron del auto y Shadow siguió a Rouge por detras sabía que no era un muy buen tiempo para hablarle de lo que paso. Asi que solo se dedico a mirarla mientras subían por el habrió la puerta y descubrió que había dejado la telvisión prendida, esperando un regaño de ROuge que jamas sucedió solo ROuge se fue a su cuarto y ahí empezo a llorar más

Shadow apagó la televisión viendo en el reloj las 11:45 pm se dijo que deberían descansar para que mañana Rouge estubiera fuertemente o almenos estuviera recuperada del el golpe que se llevo hoy

Shadow entró a su habitación pero no podía dejar a Rouge hací sufriendo toda la noche, de alguna forma dentro de el sintio pena por ella hací que antes de irse a dormir se dirigió al cuarto de Rouge

Se paro frente a la puerta, Rouge estaba acostada en la cama mirando haia la ventana, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Shadow estaba ahí

-Que quieres Shadow-Dijo Rouge entre sollozos esperando la respuesta de Shadow

-Me da pena verte así deberías buscar una mejor solución-Dijo Shadow sentandose en un costado de la cama viendo a ROuge sobre su hombro

-Ya lo se pero no sabes lo dificíl que es- Dijo Rouge levantandose de la cama-Lo siento si te ofendo pero yu sabes come es ese sentimiento de que alguien te ama pero al descubrirlo con alguien más lo odias mucho-Dijo Rouge abrazando una almoada

-Nose si lo he sentido talvez lo senti antes de que mataran a María y depués senti el odio por los humanos al matarla-Dijo Shadow volteandose para ver a Rouge

-Shadow jamás te entendera-Dijo Rouge acostandose otra vez para volver a llorar

Shadow pensó que no debía seguir así entonces desidio acercarse más a Rouge

-Ya pues basta Rouge lo hecho esta hecho puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor-Dijo Shadow poniendole una mano en la otra de Rouge al ver esto Rouge se sobresalto y se soprendio

-Shadow me estas consolando-Dijo levantandose y algo sorprendida-No lo puedo creer-Dijo ella mirandolo

-Sabes solo trato de abrirme para entrar y ser más sociable si no te gusta me voy-Dijo yo sintiendose ofendido

-No quedate es que jamas te vi actuando como lo estas haciendo ahora te vez tan extraño-Dijo Rouge agarrandole la mano a Shadow

-Ya te lo dije, bueno decidete puedes encontrar a otra persona-Dijo Shadow mirando a Rouge

-Shadow... creo que...-Dijo Rouge con algo de verguenza

-¿Qué?-Dijo Shadow viendo a Rouge con algo de fríaldad

-Creo que tu me pareces algo lindo-Seguido de esto Rouge le dio un beso en los labios a Shadow sorprendiendose de esto

Siguieron así pero ninguno se atrevió a pasar más del limite Shadow agarraba a Rouge de la cíntura y con otra mano la cabeza hundiendola más para profundizar el beso, estuvieron así hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-Rouge porque lo hiciste-Dijo Shadow un poco molesto

-Lo siento Shadow pero estamos sufriendo lo mismo porque no hacemos esta para evitar seguir sufriendo-Dijo Rouge sorprendiendo a Shadow, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta de el

-Rouge... sabes me sorprendiste con esto-Dijo Shadow a Rouge-Pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de descubrir lo que significa felicidad-Dijo Shadow seguidamente otro beso en los labios pero esta vez Shadow no espero y su lengua estaba en un espacio que no era de el en la boca de Rouge. Empezó algo una battalla de lengua parecía ser pero lo único que hacían era disfrutar este momento inolvidable.

Shadow empezo a quitarle la ropa a Rouge empezando por sus botas que antes de que se diera cuenta Rouge ya no tenía las dos botas y las medias. Rouge le quito los guantes que llevaba Shadow y seguidamente los pantalones dejando a Shadow con su camisa y unos boxers

Shadow dejo el beso para lamerle el cuello a Rouge mientras le quitaba los pantalones, ahora lo único que le quedaba a Rouge eran su brasier y la camisa que llevaba puesta Shadow se paro un momento para lamer, mordiquear y besar el cuello de Rouge mientras ella se ocupaba de quitarle la camisa

Shadow decidió parar para quitarle la camisa a Rouge y empezo a masajear uno de sus pechos mientras que con sus labios succionaba, mordia y lamia su otro pecho, Rouge dejo un grito al sentir el miembro de Shadow cerca de su miembro cada vez que Shadow se pegaba más a ella su miembro se ponía más húmedo

Shadow termino con masajear sus pechos para quitarle los 2 brasieres que tenía mientras el se quitaba los boxer, al quedar libre Rouge dio un grito de susto y sorprendida al ver el miembro de Shadow ya erecto por la excitacion, Shadow paro un momento para darle un beso a Rouge en los labios ya hinchados por sus antiguos besos.

Al acercarse Shadow podía notarse de Rouge respira entrecortadamente y de vez en cuando gemia

Shadow no dudo y su miembro estaba penetrando lentamente, Rouge grito y gimio el nombre de Shadow hasta que Shadow la había penetrado completamente, Shadow dio un grito ronco al sentir su mimebro adentro de Rouge.

Shadow empezo a embistir a Rouge lentamente y suave mientras que sus manos masajeban uno de los pechos de Rouge, mientras que estaban en un beso apasionadamente despuès de un tiempo las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas que antes, arrancandoles gritos y gemidos de placer a Rouge, Shadow empezo a llegar al climax sintiendo como las paredes dentro de Rouge se volvían más pequeñas

-Rouge creo que voy a...-Dijo Shadow dificilmente por su respiración entrecortadamente y por su miembro inchado a punto de llegar al climax

-No tengas miedo hazlo...-Dijo Rouge dandole fuerzas a Shadow para que cumpliera con su misión adentro de ella

Seguidamente de varias embestidas Shadow llego al climax saliendo de ella y acostandose a un lado repiraba dificilmente pero pudo controlarlo

-No estuviste tan mal Shadow-Dijo Rouge mientras intentaba calmarse de la acción que tubo ahora

Shadow no respondio se había quedado dormido Rouge se quedo quieta ya que sabía que de seguro era su primera vez haciendolo, penso divertidamente que ella le había roto la virginidad a quedo pensndo un rato haste que sus ojos sedieron quedandose dormida tambié, estuvo pensando en sus sueños que Shadow no sería un mal padre, talvez el sea el indicado para ella

* * *

Bueno final del fic quien diría que Knuckles traicionaria a Rouge O_o y que Shadow sacase esa personalidad y tuvieran exo bueno espero hacer otros fics sobre parejas ya saben chao!


End file.
